La rosa y las tijeras
by Akumatizada01
Summary: Chat noir le robo algo a Marinette, lo que no sabe es que terminara pagandola cara...


_**La rosa y las tijeras…**_

Haaa…., cuanta paz-dijo Ladybug en un suspiro, sentada en una de las vigas más altas de la torre Eiffel con los pies balanceándose en el vacío de la noche, estaba embelesada con la vista que tenía desde ese punto, podía ver casi todo, las luces de la calle, los vehículos y la gente caminando por las veredas, disfrutando y admirando la bella ciudad a la cual pertenecían.

Esperaba a chat noir, tenían que patrullar y el aun no llegaba, por eso no tubo de otra que esperarlo, la verdad que no le importaba esperar a su gatito con tan bella vista panorámica.

-My lady…-canturreo el gato aterrizando detrás de ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, casi macabra, Ladybug se levantó y se volteó para quedar de frente al muchacho, este sonrió de nuevo y le guiño un ojo coqueto mientras le extendía una rosa roja, hermosa y pomposa, con muchos pétalos.

-para usted mi lady-hizo un exagerada reverencia y tomo la mano de la chica para depositar un dulce beso en el dorso y después dejar la rosa en manos de Ladybug, ella no puso oposición, le parecía un bonito detalle de parte del gato negro, era una mujer, y a todas las mujeres les gusta ser mimadas _**(o al menos a mí, no sé ustedes XD).**_

Observo detenidamente la hermosa flor en su mano mientras sonreía, *se me hace muy conocida* pensó y frunció el ceño, esa flor se le hacía demasiado conocida, como si ya la hubiera visto en otra ocasión, no era época de rosas y eran muy difíciles de conseguir en estos tiempos del año, y la flor parecía muy bien cuidada.

-¿no le gusta mi obsequio, bella dama?- pregunto sonriente chat noir al verla pensativa y con el seno fruncido *prrrrrreciosa* pensó chat, le parecían adorables las caras que hacia su pequeña mariquita, sonriente, enojada, confundida, sonrojada, pensativa, nerviosa, decidida, todas y cada una de sus acciones y expresiones le parecían la definición de lo perfecto, y se tomó el tiempo de memorizar todas y cada una de ellas, un recuerdo preciado para él.

-¿de dónde sacaste la rosa?- pregunto Ladybug de pronto con tono serio, a chat noir le pareció extraña la pregunta, siempre le regalaba rosas y no decía ni gracias.

-he, la encontré en un balcón- hablo el gato muy confiado.

-pasaba por ahí, y con mi súper vista felina pude localizar esa flor entre muchas macetas, y entonces me acorde de mi lady- siguió hablando y se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de la chica que seguía con el ceño fruncido, esta se alejó rápidamente del chico.

-¿la robaste?- pregunto más seria y levantando la vos, y el gato de puso nervioso.

-la tome prestada…, pero tranquila no había nadie-dijo recuperando un poco su confianza y su coqueta sonrisa. Ladybug se puso a atar los cabos sueltos *balcón, muchas macetas, rosa fuera de temporada y que se me hace muy conocida, no había nadie*, y puff, se le prendió el foco y abrió los ojos enormemente, ya sabía por qué esa rosa se le hacía muy conocida, era SU rosa, la cual había cuidado a sol y sombra desde que era prácticamente una semilla, solo para comprobar lo que Alya le dijo, la morena le había asegurado que las rosas más bonitas y perfectas eran las que florecían fuera de temporada, tenía toda la razón.

Se esforzó y cuido de la planta incluso más que a Tikki, solo para que ese maldito gato la robe y se la regale a ella, *que irónica es la vida* pensó mirando con ojos asesinos a chat noir que la observaba confundido por su actitud.*¡te matare, maldito, apestoso y mugroso gato!* pensó Ladybug y estaba a punto de cometer un gaticidio, pero se detuvo, sería demasiado obvio, podría descubrir quién era en realidad.

-¡CHAT NOIR!, ¡somos héroes no ladrones!, ¿¡por qué demonios la robaste!?-grito rechinando los dientes, chat noir pego un brinco por la impresión y cayó al suelo sobre su trasero, ya no le parecía tan adorable ver a Ladybug enojada, estaba sudando frio, esa no era la reacción que esperaba de su lady.

-pe-pero es solo una flor, no le…- intento excusarse pero fue callado por Ladybug que le aventó la rosa a la cara.

-termina tu patrullaje, devuelve la rosa, y más te vale disculparte si no quieres que yo misma te cuelgue de la torre Eiffel por un día-amenazo la chica y chat noir trago duro, le dio la espalda y salto de ahí con ayuda de su yoyo, dejando a chat noir desconcertado y pálido *vaya, nunca la vi tan furiosa*pensó chat noir y se levantó del suelo limpiando con sus manos el polvo de su traje, tomo la rosa del suelo y la observo molesto.

-¡todo es tu culpa!, ahora mi lady está enojada con migo ¡por tu culpa!- le grito a la rosa inerte en sus manos, pero la pobre rosa no tenía la culpa de nada* soy un ladrón de rosas* pensó chat noir y soltó un largo suspiro, tenía una larga explicación que darle a cierta azabache, tomo la flor con los dientes, ya que no tenía otro lugar en donde transportarla y fue a patrullar, fue de un lugar a otro, callejones, plazas, y lugares poco concurridos para asegurarse de que nada sucedía, una vez termino con su recorrido se encamino hacia la casa de Marinette.

Mientras tanto el otro lado de la ciudad, Ladybug también termino con su patrulla y rápidamente se dirigió hacia su hogar para llegar antes que el gato, y al llegar vio lo que se esperaba.

-la decapito…-dijo tristemente viendo la planta de rosa, pero sin su preciosa flor en donde debía estar y junto a la maseta las tijeras que ella usaba para podarla.

-no mates al gato-dijo Tikki yendo al cuarto de seguro a buscar galletas.

-no, no lo voy a matar…-dijo y sonrió macabramente, *todavía* pensó en sus adentros mientras una sombra de oscuridad parecía cubrirla, la kwami entrecerró los ojos y Marinette sonrió nerviosamente mientras jugaba con sus manos.

-ok-dijo dudosa la criatura roja y se retiró.

-haber si al gatito se le ocurre volver a robar plantas- dijo mientras tomaba las tijeras de podar y observaba su filo, estaba a punto de reír de forma malvada pero un sonido la interrumpió.

-hay viene la víctima-dijo y rápidamente entro a su cuarto, chat noir había resbalado de las tejas de un edifico que estaba a unos metros pero él no la vio.

-madndida dsea-maldijo el gato, pero no se le entendió nada, seguía con la rosa que empezaba a marchitarse en su boca, una vez aterrizo en el balcón Marinette se sentó en el escritorio como si no estuviera haciendo nada.

-prrrrincesa-dijo mientras tocaba la ventana, Marinette le abrió la ventana con la sonrisa más realista que pudo poner.

-chat noir, hola-dijo fingiendo alegría, el gato parecía nervioso.

-yo, hemm, vine a dis-disculparme, princesa- dijo muy nervioso el chico llevando su mano derecha a su nuca.

-disculparte ¿Por qué?-pregunto Marinette haciéndose la desentendida, no quería llamar la atención, si le reclamaba de inmediato el tal vez se diera cuenta.

-por… por esto-dijo el chico y sonrió nervioso sacando la maltratada y marchita rosa de su espalda *ahora si* pensó la chica y chat noir podría jurar que la vio mostrar los dientes, tal cual un animal salvaje, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Marinette se abalanzó sobre él y ambos rodaron en el piso, Marinette se sentó sobre el muchacho aprisionando los brazos de este con sus extremidades, *sí que tiene fuerza*pensó el gato forcejeando

-¡no espera, princesa no por fav…!- no lo dejo terminar y le tapo la boca, y sin dejar que se mueva le pego las manos con cinta adhesiva y le puso un poco en la boca para que no grite y luego fue por sus pies.

-Mmamuma, ahamamm- intento pedir auxilio el gato pero no podía ni moverse, Marinette se puso de pie y lo observo furiosa, chat noir casi se desvaneció cuando vio a la chica buscar las mismas tijeras con las cuales el corto la rosa.

-yo te enseñare a cortar plantas ajenas gatito-dijo macabramente la chica y se arrodillo junto a la cabeza de chat noir, quien de no ser por el miedo ya se habría desmayado* Marinette enloqueció*pensó chat noir, por lo visto a nadie le gustaba que las rosa fueran cortadas.

-sabes, chat, he estado pensando que la moda no es lo mío, me gusta más la peluquería- dijo sonriente la chica y llevo las tijeras hacia la cabellera de chat noir

-mammmma, majamm- chat noir presenciaba aterrado como sus mechones dorados caían al suelo y Marinette llevaba las tijeras por todos lados * Papá me matara, si es que no me mata Marinette*cerro los ojos fuertemente esperando que la tortura acabara.

-listo, así aprenderás ¿Qué se siente que te corten lo más bonito que tienes, chat?- dijo la chica y le quito las ataduras, chat noir de un salto subió a la cama aterrado*un momento, Marinette piensa que mi cabello es bonito* pensó, en una pared había un pequeño espejo, se vio a si mismo

-¡Marinette! ¿¡Por qué!?, mi cabello…-grito desesperado mientras con sus manos tocaba su cabellera cortada de a mechones, en algunas partes más largos y en otros casi hasta la raíz, se veía horrible.

-¡mi carrera esta arruinada!-grito y salió casi volando por la ventana, que pasaría cuando su padre lo viera así, Marinette sí que se pasó de la línea, el estaría en graves problemas.

-¡así aprenderás!-le grito la chica enfadada, esa rosa tenía mucho valor para ella.

 _ **Al día siguiente en la escuela….**_

-¡ADRIEN, ¿QUE TE PASO?!- grito Marinette eufórica y alterada al ver al amor de su vida bajar de la limosina con la cabeza totalmente rasurada, se sentía a desfallecer, nunca en la vida se imaginó verlo así, sin su preciosa melena dorada.

-¡HAAAAAA!, ¡ADRIENBOO!- tan bien grito Cloe, pera esta no soporto y cayó desmayada en los brazos de su "amiga" Sabrina.

-hemm, me atacaron unas fanáticas locas que querían un poco de cabello como recuerdo, pero me dejaron….pelón- dijo Adrien mientras miraba nerviosamente a Marinette, *no te acerques, es linda y adorable pero con tijeras en muy peligrosa*pensó Adrien y trago duro al ver como esta se acercaba mucho a él.

Fin…

 _ **Holaaa, otra historia cortita, lo mío no es la comedia, ¿pero ya qué? XD**_

 _ **Dejen reviews, por favor, no les cuesta nada y de eso vivo. :´(**_

 _ **Ah y otra cosa, dejen reviews… XD**_

 _ **Chao, chao mis malvados akumas…**_


End file.
